Mao et al. describe in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,784,983 and 4,861,847, respectively, a process for preparing a catalyst component and a process for producing olefinic polymers by use of the catalyst component and an organic aluminum compound.
Ewen describes, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,797 and 5,066,738 which are incorporated by reference, a catalyst system and a process for polymerization of olefins, respectively. Both use a catalyst component described as a Toho-type new generation titanium catalyst in combination with an electron donor.